


YOLO!

by KatHarkness_Katara



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/pseuds/KatHarkness_Katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only live once? Really? Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOLO!

"YOLO!"

Tim looked up from his book at his overly-cheery eldest brother. "What?" he asked, not in the mood to play Awful Puns, Round Whatever-It-Was.

"YOLO, Tim," Dick said, grinning. "You only live once!"

"Dick." Keeping his voice deceptively calm, Tim met Dick's gaze, staring him down. "Between Lazarus Pits, Kryptonian hibernation-regeneration, spirits of retribution, speed force recombination or whatever it is the Flashes call it, and just plain faking it, I think we can say that 'YOLO' is somewhat optional."

Dick's face fell. "But it's fun!" he whined.

"Really? It's an excuse to get hammered every night! How is that _fun_?!"

Dick pouted. Tim sighed. "Please don't tell me you've been trying that out on anyone else," the younger boy said.

"Ehm…"

Tim massaged his brow. "Who, and what did they say?"

"Damian swore at me in Arabic. But I think I'd just made him cut his finger while sharpening that sword he's not supposed to have, so…Cass just gave me one of those 'I have no idea what you're on about' looks. Babs threw me out of her house. And Bruce gave me one of those looks of exasperated contempt."

"You tried it on Bruce?"

"…He wasn't impressed."

Tim wasn't surprised. Nor was he surprised that Dick clearly hadn't learnt his lesson. A sly thought came to mind. "Have you tried Jason yet?"

Dick brightened. "No, I haven't. Where is he?"

"Down in the garage, I think, playing with his bike."

"Okay. See ya!"

The acrobat bounced off, and Tim returned to his book, listening hard. Sure enough, within a minute, he could hear muffled swearing.

Then Dick passed the open door, blood streaming from a crooked nose.

Yup. He's learnt now. YOLO is not for their community.

Especially not around someone who actually is on their second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can't believe I just wrote this. I'm not sure if YOLO (and its cousin YOYO, you're only young once) have made it across the pond yet, or are still around, but if so, Dick would find it. As you may have guessed, I have great contempt for it. It should be obvious why.


End file.
